custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nektann (Pirates)
The Warlord of the North has be relegated to an Admiral. Nektann was once a feared lord of the northern portion of Zakaz, a position considered to be one commanding respect and authority. The Skakdi of Water's well-known charisma and determination in his goals earned him said respect and authority. But then came the Great Flood, which Zakaz managed to survive thanks to, for possibly the first time in history, the Skakdi population working as one to save their homeland. Consequently however, power over the island was taken by a mysterious being known only as the Skakdi King. In one of his many actions to display his power, the King had Nektann and the other three Warlords of Zakaz be nothing more than Naval admirals. Nektann is not deterred by the attempt at humiliation however, as he excels at his duty to the new monarch and continues to command the often begrudging esteem of his fellow Skakdi to the point of being considered the most likely to launch a successful revolt against the King. Admiral Nektann is not interested in these ideas of rebellion, however. He's too busy acting out the King's orders. First on the list: capturing the Toa Metru before they may incite the very rebellion against the Kingdom Nektann is nominated to lead. Biography Early Life Like all members of his species, Nektann hailed from Zakaz, where he lived in peace with his fellow Skakdi for many years. One day, the Skakdi species discovered that they had control over elements, vision powers, and Third Powers. Corrupted by their new-found abilities, the residents of Zakaz entered a violent civil war. Eventually, the chaotic fighting became four-sided, with Nektann managing to become the leader of the Northern parts of the land. The civil war subsided when a truce was negotiated over the freshwater lake at the center of the island. Afterwards, Nektann became one of the four warlords that ruled over Zakaz, continuing to govern the North. At some point later, Nektann found a mutated, spiked Muaka cub and raised it as his pet. Great Flood In the wake of the cataclysmic Great Flood, the combined efforts of multiple Skakdi managed to save Zakaz from the same fate as many other lands on the Planet of the Endless Ocean. During the recovery from the event, a lone Skakdi with powerful telepathy took control over Zakaz, taking power away from Nektann and the other three warlords and founding the Skakdi Kingdom. The self-proclaimed Skakdi King then appointed Nektann and the other former warlords to the positions of Navy Admirals. Nektann then aided in the colonization of various newly formed lands, some of which were already inhabited. Later, Nektann was ordered by the King to hunt and capture the Toa Metru, whose continuing activity was a concern due to possible inspiration for rebellion amongst the colonies. Tracking them down and cornering them, Nektann managed to capture four of them, with Toa Matau believed to have been killed in the skirmish and Toa Vakama escaping. Nektann was later tasked with hunting the Piraka, but called it off when news of their presumed death came. To be written The Regathering ?!]]Nektann returned to his stronghold to discover his trophy room mildly raided and several documents stolen. Interrogating two guards that were incapacitated, Nektann realized who the culprit was: Vakama. To be written Abilities and traits Nektann has three abilities: control over the Element of Water (in conjunction with another Skakdi of the same element), Survival Vision, and resistance to poison. His vision power allows him to focus on items and persons of importance when the situation demanded them. From this, Nektann developed years of experience in strategic thinking that earned him the (sometimes bitter) respect of his subordinates. His reputation had risen to the point of many Skakdi believing that Nektann could launch a successful coup against the Skakdi King. On the contrary though, Nektann respects power, and understood that a rebellion against the King would end badly for him. Somewhat begrudgingly, Nektann remains loyal to the self-appointed monarch. Though this is also in part of his desire to see the Skakdi people united, even if it was under a single ruler. Trivia *BobTheDoctor27 kindly provided the model references for Nektann and his pet Muaka. *Nektann's theme. Appearances *''Pirates: The Regathering - First appearance '' Category:Characters Category:Skakdi